A Duel
by Elessar King
Summary: A duel over honour, protecting friendship. Updated, Chapter 3 up!
1. A Challenge

Title: A Duel   
Rating: PG (bit of language later on)   
Summary: A duel over honour, protecting friendship.   
Author's Note/Disclaimer/Ramblings: I was viciously attacked by a plot bunny, which actually turned out to be a plot tiger. So this is a bit longer than I originally intended, but that's ok. And I will be continuing with another story (especially after graduation is over, huzzah for class of 04!). Anyway, I have absolutely NO idea where the heck this takes place. So, yeah. Oh and I don't own Jack Aubrey, Stephen Maturin, Heneage...etc. But I do own Mr Hunter and his people. All right, I won't detain you any longer. Enjoy, and please review! I'd love the feedback.  
  
Jack Aubrey glanced across the room at the wall on the other side for the millionth time. He figured that he could probably give the exact location of each of the boards had he been blindfolded, he had stared at it so much. The day had all ready been filled with mishappenings, why should the evening be any different? Jack wasn't normally a quiet man, in fact he usually the loudest one in a room. But tonight's dinner at one of the large houses in port found him to be the most silent.  
The day had started out well enough of course at breakfast. It was shortly after that he found his dear Surprise was denied the lumber for repairs, and her old masts sorely needed to be enhanced after the last storm they had encountered. After that, there had been mail, but none for him. He was beginning to wonder if Sophie had gotten the letter he had sent two months ago. Stephen Maturin had been nowhere to be found since they came ashore yesterday, and several of the crew had been drunk on duty. It had not been a good day.  
On top of all of this, the man sitting across from Jack was one of the most obnoxious men he had ever met. James Hunter was his name, some civilian trader that had come into port on the last ship. He had all ready expressed his views on the navy, calling them disorderly and hinting at cowardly, saying that he had been in the army during the first war, but left due to his father's untimely death and having to run the family business. Hunter of course managed to say all of this in a humourous light, not wanting to offend the naval officers present. So as the rest of the table laughed, Jack smiled politely, glancing at his neighbor and fellow captain, Heneage Dundas, who carried the same look.  
Some way into Hunter's long domination of the conversation, Jack's ear perked up at the mention of a familiar name; Maturin. The words following were not what Jack had expected. The man was accusing Stephen of being a traitor! This was an outrage! A bloody outrage!  
'It is dishonourly, sir, to make such accusations when the man ain't present himself,' Jack said rather loudly over the other chatter around the table.  
Hunter stopped and looked up, 'Oh? And do you know Doctor Maturin, Captain Aubrey?'  
'I certainly hope so, he is my ship's surgeon,' Jack replied, his tone growing dangerous, 'And I demand that you take back what you have said, sir.'  
'As you said yourself, _sir_, Doctor Maturin is not here to defend himself,' Hunter shot back, 'Unless you wish to do the honour? But I know it as a fact that Maturin is untrustworthy.'  
Heneage slowly put a hand on Jack's shoulder, warning his friend not to take matters too far. Jack ignored it, his eyes narrowing at Hunter, 'If you do not take back your statements, sir, I will have demand satisfaction over the Doctor's honour!'  
'Jack..' Heneage warned, trying to catch the situation before it fell apart.  
Hunter seemed to sense the uneasiness and attacked, 'It seems as though Maturin is too cowardly to defend himself.'  
'I would have you know, Doctor Maturin has killed many men before in duels, he is a crack shot.'  
'Oh? Then why do you wish to fight in his stead?'  
'The Doctor is not here.'  
'Indeed, as has been stated. So, he is too cowardly, ha ha, I see!'  
Jack's rage flared. A traitor and now a coward; this surely would not stand. 'I demand satisfaction for these remarks made tonight! I will not stand for this any longer!' Jack sprung up from his chair, his face red with anger.  
Hunter smirked and stood as well. 'I accept your challenge, sir, tomorrow morning on top of the cliff I shall expect you. Unless you too prove as cowardly as some of your shipmates.'  
Thoroughly outraged and insulted, Jack managed a small forced smile for the host and hostess at the end of the table along with a muttering of thanks for their hospitality, an apology for a rough ending to a pleasant evening and a short bow before storming off from the table shortly followed in the same manner by Heneage Dundas.  
Once outside, Jack had no notion of turning back, not even to call for a cab back to the Surprise. His pace never slowed, not even for Heneage, whom he knew was behind him. It took the other captain a few trotting strides to catch up.  
'Really, Jack, a duel?' Heneage asked once he was along side.  
'I will not stand for such accusations. First the navy and now Stephen. I'm surprised that man has lived as long as he has, talking such a way,' Jack replied.  
Heneage sighed, 'I do hope you have not dug yourself into a hole, friend.'  
They walked in silence for a moment or two before Jack spoke again. 'Hen, would you act as my second? I know it ain't wise...but I don't want to involve anyone else from my ship,' he asked, looking over at the other.  
Shaking his head and shrugging, Heneage answered, 'I suppose I'll have to.' 


	2. A Duel

All righty, well here's the next part. Not terribly long, but it is here. And after this I fear I must take another break because I don't think I can finish the next part before my vacation. But it's only two weeks and I will need something to do on the plane. So, please read and review! Enjoy.  
  
The cliff was some distance from the harbour, but it's rocky top still looked over the ocean. Looking out across the vast blue space, stood the four figures illuminated by the quarter risen sun; Jack, Heneage, Mr Howard the marine and one of the Surprise's cabin boys. The boy held a box containing a pistol.  
Jack looked down at his watch again. 'I should have expected the man to be late,' he grumbled.  
'Jack, are you sure you wish to continue this?' Heneage asked, then glanced down the road and caught sight of a coach coming towards them. 'There he comes.'  
'Stephen would duel him if he was here,' Jack nodded, his decision standing final.  
Mr. Robert White was Hunter's second. A rather small man with a limp, he was also a veteran of the army, though a seemingly better gentleman than Hunter. Also in this party was the local doctor, William Thomas. It would be Dr Thomas who would oversee the duel.  
'Gentleman,' Thomas started, 'Unless one of you wishes to withdrawal, we shall begin?'  
'I do not wish to withdrawal; I am not a _coward'_ Hunter said with a cocky tone, looking over at Jack.  
Jack straightened his shoulders, 'Nor do I.'  
'Very well,' said Thomas, 'I will inspect both weapons first.'  
White carried Hunter's pistol. Both weapons were in prime condition, though there was little doubt that Hunter's had never been used, but certainly Jack's had. Nodding, Thomas set the paces; twenty being the standard number.  
'This is your last chance to take back your statements with an apology, sir,' said Jack, taking the pistol from Heneage.  
Hunter snorted, 'Never.'  
Sighing, Dr Thomas placed his hands behind his back, standing back five paces and facing both men. 'Very well,' he said again, 'I shall count to three, then you shall both be allowed one shot at the same time.' He paused a moment before counting slowly, 'One...'  
Hunter raised his pistol and cocked it, aiming with one eye at Jack. It wasn't a particularly warm day, but Hunter was sweating. He had never been in a duel, so far he managed to hold his own, but he was afraid yet too proud to apologize.  
The sound of the pistol cocking was familiar to Jack's ears as he aimed as well, standing on the top of the rocky cliff in his shirt and breeches. His face was completely calm, no sign of fear.  
'Two...'  
There was another pause and it seemed to Jack that the seconds slowed to minutes. He was vaguely aware of a sound; the loud crack of a pistol. Then a great force on his side. His finger automatically pulled the trigger and all the world returned to its normal speed. Hunter dropped to the ground and both Dr Thomas and White rushed over.  
Jack was suddenly aware of the great pain in his side; he must have been shot. Heneage was there at his side, keeping him steady. 'Doctor,' Heneage said as Dr Thomas stood, shrugging his shoulders.  
'It's no good,' Thomas said, looking down at Hunter.  
'Doctor!' Heneage urged.  
Dr Thomas looked over and shook his head, 'I cannot see to him, it was an unfair match. Both shots came before the call and it's too close to tell.'  
'An unfair match!' Heneage shot back, 'Hunter bloody shot first!' Receiving no response from Thomas, Heneage turned to Howard, 'Find Doctor Maturin. Quickly, man!'  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Jevvica – eep! Sorry, another one. hides from wrath of review but not for long, dear Stephen will come to the rescue.  
  
Stephen - pokes and looks innocent but wouldn't Little Jack like that? Since he can sloth around in my cabin and hang from the ceiling. Haha, yeah, huzzah for Hen!  
  
Sweet A.K. – well thank you. I hope you like this part.  
  
Huntress16 – haha, thanks. And yes he is. Awww pats Jack on the head good boy. Actually, I probably wouldn't be able to reach that high. Oh well. 


	3. A Doctor

Huzzah! I have returned! I wrote about the last half of this on the plane from Heathrow back to San Francisco, LOL. I was inspired since one of our in-flight movies for the ten hour flight was in fact Master and Commander. My friend may have heard me huzzah all the way in the front of the plane, lol. Anyway, here's the next part. Enjoy.  
  
A Doctor  
  
Stephen Maturin walked silently along the street towards the dock, having encountered an old friend the day earlier. As usual, he had rather misplaced time and never went back to the ship that night. The news his old friend had relayed to him had not been all necessarily good. But it was better to know now than to find out too late. Stephen's thoughts drifted to a name she had mentioned, a James Hunter. She said he should stay away from him, Hunter knows too much; or at least thinks he does.  
The familiar sight of tall masts lay ahead. Stephen smiled slightly. There had been a piece by Mozart running through his head all morning and Stephen would dearly love to play music tonight. He wondered if Jack had gotten the new strings for his fiddle that he kept saying over and over again that he needed - or if Jack would be in a mind to play tonight. His thoughts were interrupted by hoof beats and someone shouting.  
'Doctor! Doctor Maturin!'  
'Mr Howard? What is it?' Stephen asked as the panting Marine brought his horse to a stop.  
'You must come quickly sir, the Captain's been wounded,' Howard said quickly, gasping for breath.  
'What! How did this happen?' Stephen exclaimed.  
'There was a duel, sir,' Howard replied, 'Please, sir, you must come quickly.'  
'A duel? Jack?' Stephen muttered as he pulled himself up behind Howard on the horse and they rode off, the horse not taking the road so fast as his new passenger felt uneasy. The horse returned on his rout back through the small coastal town, to a small inn.  
'The local doctor wouldn't see to him, sir. Claimed it was an unfair match. Apparently the bastard, begging your pardon sir, Hunter said that the Captain shot first. But it wasn't true and Hunter's dead now,' Howard rambled on as they climbed the stairs to the room at the top. The marine opened the door, 'In here, sir.'  
Stephen walked in slowly, seeing Jack's almost still figure on the bed in the middle of the room. 'Jack? My God, what have you done,' he said softly, making his way over. The wound was in a bad place. Stephen touched his own side, where he had received his own wound from dueling Canning, near the same spot. The doctor's eyes left the wound and went to Jack's pale face. His eyes were squeezed shut. Stephen laid a hand on Jack's brow and was slightly surprised when the blue eyes opened and looked up at him.  
'Stephen?' Jack whispered.  
'Yes, I'm here now. And you're lucky to be,' Stephen smiled slightly and then looked over to Howard who stood near the door. 'Mr Howard, if you would send for my instruments from the ship?'  
'Of course, sir, right away,' Howard said quickly and went out the door.  
Jack's hand twitched and he winced at the sudden pain. 'Stephen,' he whispered again, 'He called you a traitor - the bastard.'  
Stephen blinked. He hadn't been told the details of the duel, only that it had happened. 'Jack, this...this was the reason? Are you positive it was really worth all of this,' the doctor said slowly.  
'The man was asking for a fight,' Jack replied.  
Sighing, Stephen lifted the bandage and examined the wound again. 'And you certainly gave him what he wanted,' he said after a moment, a bit frustrated and a little angry.  
The awkward silence during Stephen's examination of the wound was interrupted by the entrance of Heneage Dundas. 'Thank God you've come Doctor,' Heneage said, looking quite relieved.  
'I've sent Mr Howard back to the ship for my things, I should like to remove the bullet as soon as possible,' Stephen explained, laying the bandage back in its place and turning to look down at Jack, 'Pray, where you wearing your shirt at the time my dear?' Jack nodded. 'Then it is better that I remove the bullet soon before the cloth causes an infection.' He was silent for another moment. 'I do wish I could give you something for the pain now, brother,' Stephen said softly.  
After a moment, Heneage apologized but he must return to his ship again. He also said that he would send someone, if not himself, into town occasionally to report back to him if they needed anything. With one last concerned smile, Heneage left. Stephen looked down again at Jack. In the short time since, the wounded captain had fallen into an uneasy sleep.  
'One of these days Jack Aubrey...' Stephen started with a sigh, but never finished what he was about to say as his thoughts began to wander. The man was truly devoted to his friends, yet Stephen could not help but feel angry that Jack could be so foolish. Had he been there, of course Stephen would have challenged Hunter. Jack had fought in his stead, but it was foolish. He really should have known better. Stephen sighed; he would have done the same, why was he angry at Jack.  
Once again the door was opening, interrupting the silence. This time it was Mr Howard, accompanied by Padeen and Higgins.  
'Good,' Stephen said, standing up, 'Padeen, you may put those on the table here. Higgins, be so good as to open the curtains so that I might be able to see and then measure out a dose of laudanum.'  
'Is there anything I might do, Doctor?' Howard asked.  
'I dear another person may obstruct my view, but you can see that we are not disturbed until I am finished.'  
  
To my dear reviewers:  
  
ScifiRogue – yes, I'm rather fond of friendship stories myself. Glad you like it!  
  
Li – Only Hunter would dare to speak ill of the good doctor and look what happened to him! But, good ol' Stephen comes to save the day, heehee.  
  
Aileen Leonard – Yeah, my spelling is something to be desired, lol, my friend was proof reading this on the plane and had a conversation standing over the guy in the seat next to me, which was kind of funny. Anyway, glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Misty Satin Dream – haha, I'm home now! And looky, I updated! Sorry for the long wait, I was visiting Nelson ;-). Hope you like this part.  
  
Anna Maxwell – when my friend was proof reading this on the plane, she wrote "so Jack..." in a few places, lol. I can totally see Jack doing this too. pats Jack on the head again good boy.  
  
La-Longa – the 9th book, goodness, you're much farther than I am. Haha, I'm still on Post Captain (but I did read HMS Surprise since the store didn't have Post Captain for the longest time). Anyway, thank you much, glad to see you like it.  
  
Jevvica – does this count as a cliffhanger? Eep! Anyway, now that Stephen's there, everything will be all right, eh?  
  
Huntress16 – I actually don't really know anything about dueling, LOL, other than watching the first Horatio Hornblower for clues. Oh thank you, it's always good to know that the characters are in-character, I always stress about that, lol. Hope you like this part!  
  
Thanks reviewers, you really make writing this go a lot faster! 


End file.
